gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SecondJamie
Hi there, SecondJamie! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Screen shot 2011-06-20 at 3.53.55 PM.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Chat Chat is where users on this wikia can... chat. 20:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, Jamie as you may know I am the Prince of England. However, if you area n Admiral under Lord Blastshot then it is his choice whethet to promote you. Also, the higher positions are mostly filled at the moment I am sorry if you feel like your position is not high enough but you rule over almost everyone in the Navy at the moment. Again, I am sorry that you can not be promoted Sincerely, Category The Category "In-game events" I think is suitable.If there are more than 1 pages in this catgeory I might make one Hope this helps :) 14:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) N.R. Who is N.R.? Sincerely, King George II '' Tell us and I will make you Lord Admiral 00:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Your sockpuppeting. You have a few accounts... I could report that to an admin. Want to think what's in it for you now? ''Sincerely, King George II '' Tell me Edgar and John now and I will make you High Lord Admiral Interesting.... and thank you. My other account is: User:Royal Publishing Company. I have no others. ''Sincerely, King George II '' Thanks Thanks And By The Way You Heard Of Avatars? The Thing Next To Your Name, Edit Number, And Date Joined. It's Pretty Nice To Download A Photo And Use It. Black ballade 01:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fair Winds!!!! I have to leave NOW!!!! Cya!!!! ''Sincerely, King George II '' Welcome!!! Hey Jamie!! How is your pet armadillo, Phillip? Are you feeding him rift now? Haha! Oh and it's bob by the way, in case the armadillo thing didn't make it really obvious! Teehee! Moon 18:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You are not the type of person I believed you to be. I am disappointed in you. Sincerely yours, N.R. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. ;) Sincerely yours, N.R. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Can I (Prince Edgar Wildrat of England) be an admin on your looting wiki? You can demote me I just want to create a theme and a word mark Edgar Wildrat